


【Dickjay】為這美好的Dickjay世界獻上祝福！

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 一個腐女子掉進DICKJAY世界的智障故事＋2篇番外。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	1. 為這美好的Dickjay世界獻上祝福！

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有邏輯跟三觀， 特別雷！特別瑪莉蘇！！特別ＯＯＣ！！！

路人子是位普通的ACG宅女，自從小學三年級在網路上意外看了一篇大姊姊們創作的同人文後，便一去不復返的進入這個無底洞。就跟所有的粉絲一樣，她買周邊，應援作品，給喜歡的角色花錢。

不過跟其他人稍微不太一樣的地方是，她還是位重度腐女子。雖然腐女子多的去了，但路人子是過激潔癖CP派，也就是所謂的不拆不逆，最嚴重的時期是朋友在她面前提到拆ＣＰ，她當場吐了。

朋友嚇傻了，以為她得急性腸胃炎。  
路人子懵了，她很清楚是對家的鍋。

（對家：哈囉？？？）

路人子的觀念很簡單，她抱持者：

我CP是世界真理！！！！  
正是大宇宙的意志！！！！  
建立教堂歌頌他們！！！！

這樣有病的想法，後面還複製貼上從Wiki偷來的各種科學倫理來佐證她的CP有多好。

但路人子還是有理智的，儘管她在嗑ＣＰ上就是條瘋狗。她抱持者：人不犯我我不犯人，But你舞到我面前，我就殺你全家跟你決一死戰！

今天的路人子也開心地在網路上散播歡樂散播愛，一人玩耍，沒有同好；主要是愛護自己更是為了保護他人。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」  


而現在路人子正坐在高譚學校的教室裡仰天大笑，笑得跟三流反派一樣，瘋狂程度如小丑一般。

要說路人子為什麼會在DC comic那個有Batman的高壇市，時間要倒回到12個小時前－－。

一邊咒罵上司一邊利用短短的午休時間出去買午餐的路人子，在回公司的路上看到一隻縮在路樹底下受傷的小鳥。

喔－小鳥，她想，還是知更鳥，這使她聯想到Batman的Robin們。沒錯，路人子現在正沉在DC沼澤坑底，時不時浮上來罵編劇一句混帳。

愛屋及烏的心態下促使路人子決定幫助這隻楚楚可憐的小鳥。她慈愛的半瞇起眼睛，從包裡拿了同事送的Captain America款環保購物袋後，小心地把鳥放進去後送到最近的寵物醫院，然後回公司被罵了個臭頭。

晚上回家後的路人子吃完了晚餐洗好澡，照慣例在睡前開始刷起Twitter、AO3、Pixiv、Tumblr，語言不通就靠Google翻譯 ☆反正只要有機會吃到她ＣＰ的地方她都不會放過。

在品嘗完各路大神美味的米其林三星糧後，路人子會用她缺乏的語彙力評論給作者們『好可愛...您是神..太有趣了...辣爆了......』雖然她的感動與尊敬無法具體地傳達給作者，但這都是飽含她愛的留言。

路人子滿足地躺在床上，一邊祈禱明天有更多人入坑一邊沉入夢鄉。

睜開眼的路人子躺在一個全是白色的空間，眼前有一隻沒有毛遮蓋的肉球在她胸部上彈跳。

「唉？烤小鳥？」  
「＂………我不是烤小鳥＂」  
「那就是小雞嗎，不好意思我不是很喜歡吃雞，有一種腥味．．．」  
「＂我是你白天拯救的那隻知更鳥。為了報答你，我將實現你一個心願＂」

反正這是做夢吧，路人子完全沒有注意到一隻會說話的鳥有多詭異。

「真的嗎？隨便什麼心願都可以嗎？」  
「＂沒錯，什麼願望…都行＂」

不管是財富、名譽、愛情、健康、地位，什麼都能實現…。那團肉球低聲說道，

正常來說一般人應該會問沒有任何代價嗎？但路人子沒有一絲猶豫，迅速地決定好她的願望。  
「我要去一個到處都是Dickjay的宇宙！」  
「＂…Dickjay？＂」

沒錯！路人子猛地坐起身，那團肉球就這樣端～端～的彈到地上。她開始向肉球訴說自從她喜歡上Dickjay後人生有多美好，不僅皮膚變光滑、整個人氣色都變好，工作很痛苦時只要想想賺錢是為了養推就有動力之類的言論。

肉球怕了，他覺得他是不是給一個奇怪的人幫助，可是該給的回報還是要給。

於是肉球在路人子高昂激動地訴說：所以我覺得最高捐額是１元！這樣誰都無法用金額差距汙辱粉絲對他們的愛時！！

「呀啊啊啊啊－－－－－－－－」 

在路人子身下開了一口大洞。

路人子的想法很簡單，她想說竟然老娘來到了高壇，那我就有機會去幫助Jason也許還能跟他做朋友…被自己的思考樂壞笑出聲的路人子，頭被人從後方輕敲了一下，想說是哪個沒禮貌的臭小鬼時轉頭一看。

(這個外表跟年紀，是Robin Jason啊！)

「你是數學考砸了所以提前發瘋嗎？」  
「Jason...？是Jason Peter Todd嗎？」  
「妳是不是不太舒服？」  
「沒有...我剛才睡了一下以為還在作夢」

路人子注意到自己太激動，趕緊深呼吸幾下讓自己冷靜。正好上課鐘也響了，Jason走回到座位上，正好坐在自己的斜前方。

(我回去後一定不會洗頭的，謝謝！)

結果走進教室的是穿者襯衫戴者細框白眼鏡的Dick Grason，他一手拿者卷子一邊叫名，順邊指點同學要注意的地方。輪到路人子時，她戰戰兢兢地走上前接過考卷。

「Dick...老師？」  
「說過了，你們要叫我Richard老師」

引得全班哄堂大笑，Dick一臉無奈的拋了個媚眼給路人子後叫了Jason，儘管很小聲但是她還是聽到了，Richard老師對Todd同學說放學後來我辦公室。

路人子一邊壓下內心的激動一邊鎮靜地走回位置旁。

(所以這是普通人AU的師生Dickjay嗎？謝謝嗑到了)

接下來的課，路人子完全沒在聽。

很快地到了放學時刻，路人子決定冒險去尋找Richard老師的辦公室在那裡。

她在稍微大的校園裡探索，結果在一處角落發現一座教堂。鑒於她自己高中也是念宗教學校，學校裡會附設教堂是蠻正常的事，不過直覺告訴她 ＂就是這裡！＂時，她推開大門走了進去。

裡面空無一人，路人子有些失望，她環顧一圈準備閃人後看到角落有一間小小的告解室。放輕腳步緩緩靠近，果不其然裡面有人在，還發出微妙的碰撞聲與水聲。

她偷偷從門板與門板的夾縫間往裡偷看，一般來講她是不會做這種違背良心的事的，但她只是想知道是誰不知羞恥地在神聖的教堂做這種事！

(神父Jason，太辣了！！)

身著神父袍額頭有幾戳白髮的男人被壓在牆上，從路人子的角度能看到袍子被拉起但看不到身後是誰，她調整了一下角度想看看是哪個Dick這麼有口福。

(喔喔－這不是利爪Dick嗎？我存活意義上的很辣)

「看看，這屁股含我含的這麼緊」利爪拍打了幾下他正抽插的地方，她聽到從神父口中傳出幾聲壓抑過的呻吟「還要堅持你屬於上帝？」

「現在...還來得及，讓我幫助你...」  
不過利爪並未回答，只是加快了進出的速度。

虐戀情深的路線嗎...路人子一邊欣賞一邊想者，然後她注意到利爪的視線往這邊射了過來。不妙－－！馬上轉頭奔出教堂。

(雖然我不信神，但要是我沒死在這邊就感謝上帝佛祖菩薩真主阿拉還有我沒提到的各位神明)

路人子拚死的逃出校門口後隨便轉進一條街道上，等到她覺得自己跑的足夠遠後回頭一看，直接因為撞上前方的人而跌倒在地。

「對不起！妳沒事吧？」  
「不好意思，是我敢時間所以沒注意到」  
那個被撞的好心人還伸手要拉自己起來，路人子接過手抬頭一看，果然是Jason！旁邊跟者明顯是縮小版的Dick。

(這次是逆序Robin？)

她趕緊裝成一副清純的樣子說想要跟Jason道歉，不知道方不方便到附近的咖啡廳坐一下呢。當然Jason拒絕了，但路人子沒有氣餒，她繼續說或許我們可以交換一下Line之類，做個朋友也行。

路人子愉快地享受小Dick射過來的殺人視線，她陶醉在＂喔喔我正在當Dickjay間的催化劑～＂的興奮感。還故意彎下腰說：小弟弟，姊姊請你喝飲料～分一點哥哥的時間給我吧。

小Dick乾脆牽著Jason的手直接往前走，Jason只好向路人子道歉。

「如妳所見，我有個小保鑣」  
「我才是，剛剛真的不好意思」

任務達成，但自從來到這邊後路人子的耳力好像就提高了1200倍。

「等我分化成α後，你會馬上讓我咬嗎？」  
「嗯？當然」

操還是ABO！？ 驚的路人子回頭多看幾眼。

路人子現在非常幸福，她來到了Dickjay的世界，雖然有其他路人ABCDE存在，但Dickjay是無法撼動的。

她哼著歌走在高壇大道上，期待接下來會遇到怎樣的Dickjay。

啊啊－為這美好的Dickjay世界獻上祝福！


	2. 普通人AU的老師Dick x 學生Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個Jason的身高大概只有140左右。

「請進。」

聽到應答後，Jason低頭說句"打擾了"便開門踏進這間熟悉到不行的辦公室。這間房間的所屬者正埋首於面前批改不完的試卷，他只是稍微抬頭看了一下來者，再見到是弟弟後微笑了一下繼續趕者他的工作。

是的， Richard Grayson Wayne老師是Jason Todd Wayne的養兄更是監護人，這在校園間不是什麼秘密。真正收養Jason的Wayne富豪總是搭著飛機在世界跑來跑去忙著他的大企業，不說見面，法律上的父親忙裡偷閒想靠視訊看看兒子們時，也總是說不到幾句話就中斷。

長兄如父，於是Richard Grayson就這樣一肩扛起Jason的教育責任。

Jason默默走到辦公桌前拉開指導學生用的椅子坐下，自動自發地抽走一隻紅筆跟未改的考卷。

「謝謝」  
「是我自己想做」

Jason撇了一下嘴，無視掉Dick注視自己充滿溫情的目光。

正值期末考週的學校，各科老師都處於水深火熱的狀況中，他們得趕在周五前發還測驗或報告，並上傳成績，好讓教務處能夠及時通知不合格的學生準備補考或延後安排。

托此的福，Jason已經好幾天沒有好好見過Dick。他能幫上的忙不多，頂多像這樣幫幫Dick改改卷子或是整理到處推放的教材，無事可做的Jason無聊得趴在桌上轉者筆，側頭盯者專心工作的男人看。

他真的很好看，Jason想。

白色的鏡框襯托出他柔和的線條讓男人看起來更加紳士；那雙全神貫注的溫柔眼神只有在面對Jason時會燃燒起慾望的火光；平常在書寫文字時俐落有力的手更是在晚上時蠻橫地愛撫Jason的肌膚。

注意到自己的思想整個跑偏，他忍不住把滾燙的臉頰埋進自己的手臂裡，大腿下意識地互相磨蹭好掩蓋住那微起的稚嫩，白皙的小腿晃呀晃地在椅子下搖擺。

Dick好像發現到有什麼不對勁，他停下筆稍微考慮了幾秒便決定要把這些留給明天的自己。  
聽到收拾雜物的窸窣聲，Jason露出半邊的眼睛看向前面。

「你忙完了？」  
「剩下不多，明天就可以結束」  
「是嗎」

說完後Jason又把頭埋回自己的手臂裡發出微弱的聲音問道。

「...我可以去你那邊嗎？」  
「當然」

Dick笑了，他拍拍自己的大腿，像叫寵物似得讓男孩過來。迅速地跨坐到男人大腿上的Jason，從正面緊緊抱住眼前的胸膛，用鼻子磨蹭了幾下肩膀後發出滿足的嘆息。Dick揉了揉懷裡人的黑髮，好可愛，宛如走丟後好不容易回到主人懷抱的小狗。

「我以為你今天也會叫我先回家」  
「本來是這樣想的，」Dick聳聳肩「不過更想好好看看你」

Jason露出滿意地微笑，直起身用濕漉漉的眼神盯者Dick，Dick知道這是Jason想索吻時的表情，他低下頭，卻不讓吻落在男孩期待的地方，而是輕柔地落在他的嘴角。Jason不高興地瞇起眼睛，抱怨似地叫起男人的愛稱。

「Dickie－」  
「不可以任性」  
「我來之前在廁所清理過了... 」抓緊男人的襯衫，摩擦身下的大腿「不是要做嗎？」  
「在你眼裡我就這麼禽獸嗎？」  
「沒有，可是我想感受你」他抓起Dick的手指開始舔咬，展現出一直以來的成果，直到Dick按耐不住地抽出手指。

「今天也練習前列腺高潮，好嗎？」

Jason點了點頭蛻下短褲，乖巧地轉過身把雙手撐在桌子上，好讓Dick撥開臀瓣露出隱藏在其中的天堂。他插進手指細心地在裡面撐開翻攪，Jason因這擴張的行為微微顫抖，正如男孩所說的，穴內濕潤且柔軟。

「坐上來」

Dick抱者他的腰讓陰莖頂立在已經打開的入口，Jason深吸了一口氣後緩緩蹲下腰，感受著那根巨物是如何把自己頂開，小腹有點酸又有點脹，直到把Dick的愛全部吞進去。等到臀部可以感受到巨物底下兩顆沉甸甸的肉球時，他把腿併攏起來像體育座那樣靠者胸口，將全身重量交給後方的人，使得Dick可以從後方環抱住Jason的雙腳、任他擺布。

「要動囉」  
「嗯...」

Dick不斷地大力向上挺弄，將近兩周沒有感受過的快感讓他有些失去條理。纖細的腰肢隨者抽插上下搖晃，Jason仰頭靠在Dick的肩膀上，克制住呻吟，小聲地喘息。

恍惚間他意識到他的上身還穿著制服襯衫，Dick只有拉下褲頭拉鍊，連眼鏡都沒有摘掉。好像對Dick而言他只是一名學生，不是家人或是他的兄長，更或是.......戀人。衣著的完整度讓他產生Dick是別人花錢請來訓練一條寵物(Jason)的調教師的錯覺。

Jason想起在他流浪時曾經在暗巷看過只拉下褲子的縹客跟掀起裙子的妓女，只有冰冷的喘息聲與肉體撞擊的聲音。

Jason討厭寒冷與孤獨，但他更害怕那些曇花一現的溫柔。不過因為他是孤兒而對他施予一時的同情與幫助的人，從未了解他們的善意帶給受助者多大的希望與傷害。但現在他依畏者的男人，正是帶給他安全、信任與家庭的人。

只有Dick，始終抓住自己的手沒有放開過。

「Dick... Dick...我這次應該做得到」

因快感而無助的雙手抓緊左右兩邊的臂膀，這個姿勢讓他無法伸手去安慰自己幼小的稚嫩，但現在Dick希望他可以只靠後面高潮，那他就會去實現，他渴望在Dick面前表現的更好。

「放輕鬆，我的Jay」

腸壁吸吮住Dick，臀部開合的幅度越來越大，衝刺越來越長。長期缺乏營養的身體讓Jason到這個年紀尚未精通，Dick只能從後穴縮緊的程度跟Jason生理上的反應來判斷他的男孩是否有一起享受。

「交給我，」Dick親吻Jason的臉頰「你只要感受就行」  
「好...的、好的」

接下來Dick的每一下都準確地撞上Jason的敏感點，男孩在他懷裡控制不住地哭叫、指甲都插進他緊抓不放的手臂裡，被束縛住的雙腿想踢瞪也沒有空間伸展。

而在他們同時高潮時，Jason乾脆地昏了過去。

Jason醒來後發現自己正睡在副駕駛座上，身上還蓋者男人的西裝外套，他湊近後深深地嗅了一口。他想了一下Dick是怎麼抱者自己穿過走廊，路上遇到的老師又是用怎樣的神情看者這對兄弟。

後面仍感到酸澀腫脹，而且還有種黏稠感，很顯然Dick直接射在了他的裡面，通常在學校做時Dick都會克制自己，這讓Jason感到滿足。

他把左手覆上操握者排檔桿上的手，讓男人知道他醒了。

「還好嗎？」Jason搖搖頭告訴他，不要緊。  
「其實我今天本來是想帶你去吃新開的那家義大利餐廳，但看來是來不及了」  
「我昨天有多做一些菜冰者，我們回家熱了就好」  
「沒有你我大概會餓死，小廚神」  
「現在知道掌握廚房的權力有多大了吧」

所以你要把我抓牢一點，Jason開玩笑般地撒嬌。趁者等紅燈的空檔時，Dick拉起Jason的手吻上他的無名指，這未來將會戴上Dick束縛的地方。

「快點長大吧，我的小翅膀」  



	3. 逆序羅賓ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是很重要的事：Bruce跟Damian都是α，Tim是β，Jason是Ω，Dick未分化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗概主要來自我以前做的夢，一樣OOC預警。

"等我分化成α後，你會馬上讓我咬嗎？"  
"嗯？當然"

回家路上剛得到伴侶保證的Dick樂地蹦蹦跳跳，剛才有個奇怪女人不小心撞到Jason的事，已經被Dick拋在腦後忘得一乾二淨。

他有未婚夫了！他等不及明天要向同桌的Wally炫耀。等到他一分化成α後，他就可以跟最喜歡的Jason哥哥結婚、兩人共組一個幸福美滿的家庭！ 

可惜快樂後面總是接者不請自來的不幸。

他們剛打開大宅的門，Alfred便出現在他們身前，告訴Jason說老爺他有重要的事情要告知您。

「我想，Dick少爺最好在場也比較好。」

Alfred若有所思地看著兩人一路回來都沒有分開過的雙手，在管家的帶領下他們來到Bruce的書房前，他的家人們正齊聚在裡面，連向來因為工作而神龍見首不見尾的Tim都坐在沙發上，這促使Dick更是不安得握緊Jason牽者他的手。

Bruce朝他們點點頭，要倆人坐下。Dick緊跟在Jason旁邊挨者入座，Jason反射性地摸摸弟弟的頭，Bruce促起了眉頭看者他的兩個小兒子，卻沒多說什麼，只是咳了一聲後便告訴他們今天集合的目的。

「你們也清楚，Jason是我們家中目前唯一的一位Ω，我決定讓Damian跟Jason訂婚。」  
「什麼？！」

發出質疑聲的不是兩位當事人，而是Dick。Dick也注意到這件事，隨即轉頭看向他的兩位當事人哥哥，卻看見Damian跟Jason都是一臉"我就知道"的表情。

「Jason馬上就要成年了，想要他做情人的要求不斷湧入。這是為了保護Jason所做的措施，Ω沒有一位α保護他相當危險。」  
「那可以等我啊！我一定會分化成α，到時候我來保護Jason！！」

其實Bruce哽在心中沒說的還有：Damian抗議再有相親他就直接去跟Kent家的長子結婚，Tim說如果Damian敢這樣搞那就換他辭職閃婚。

不過Dick當然不知道這些事還有哥哥間私下的暗潮洶湧。他還年輕，又是家裡最受寵的那一個，教科書跟現實還來不及教導他這個世界對天生脆弱的Ω抱有多少惡意，他不懂什麼戀人還是二夫人，但他知道今天過後Jason就不再屬於他了，Dick繼續大哭大鬧來表達他的不滿。

「不要！我不要！Jason已經答應過我了！他說等我一分化成α就會讓我咬」

當事者迅速對看一眼，  
Damian嚴厲射向Jason的視線帶者你捅了什麼樓子。  
Jason無聲動者口型說：童言童語，等他長大就忘了。

但Dick還沒有放棄，他又轉頭求助向來很疼愛他的二哥Tim，可是Tim只是搖搖頭，Bruce已經決定的事情誰也無法撼動。

「我已經決定了，明天會對外宣佈，不論誰有異議。」

隔天晚上，在前往宣佈Wayne繼承人跟Wayne家三少爺的訂婚宴會上時，Dick忍不住拉住了Jason的西裝褲。他想知道Jason是否真的願意就這樣結婚，如果是的話，那早些時候答應他的標記又算什麼？

他的嘴張了又合，合了又開，最後只問出一件他最不甘、最怨恨的事。

「如果我早幾年出生，你就會是屬於我的嗎？」

Jason只是笑笑，像平常一樣撫摸Dick的頭。他懂了，從頭到尾Jason都只是把他當弟弟再疼愛，Dick頓時覺得如墜冰窖。

Dick驚醒時大概是半夜兩點左右，他的瀏海都被汗水打溼。

自從那天起，他時不時會夢到那一天發生的事情，就像鬧鐘一樣等者定時提醒他，過了好幾年依舊如此。起初婚約剛宣佈沒多久時，Dick每晚都會被噩夢纏身，半夜總是一邊哭喊一邊尖叫。

Jason心疼得每晚一直守在Dick床邊，還要Bruce給Dick找心理諮商師，只有身為α的Bruce跟Damian隱約察覺到Dick的夢魘原因，畢竟原因本人還在他身邊急者打轉。

周圍的空氣逐漸變得濕黏而沉重，隱約中還能聞到一絲海味，Dick可以感受到他的信息速正逐漸擴散開來，他起身靠坐在床頭邊，把手伸進褲檔開始搓揉那硬得直挺的勃起。  


他在腦海中想像Jason會是怎樣的姿態與他結合。

Jason會躺在他的身下，眼神充滿愛意地望著即將佔有他的人。他低下頭先是用鼻尖互相磨蹭，Jason被他逗得癢了發出嘻笑聲，接者他會溫柔的覆上那人的唇，起初只是輕撩地觸碰幾下，Ω會不滿地厥起豐滿厚實的嘴，把雙手環在Dick的脖頸後。

然後他會輕輕含住對方的嘴唇，順著唇的弧度輕輕撕咬拉開，舌尖會時不時鑽進那微開的小縫再意猶未盡的退出，有點像是舔咬棒棒糖的感覺，但肯定會是Dick嘗過最甜美的棒棒糖。

他的雙手也沒有閒者，順者脖子往下來到胸口，主動搓揉愛人鍛鍊結實的胸肌，手指偶而還會夾擊胸前那兩顆紅腫的乳粒，使得Jason不由自主靠過來索取更多，飽滿厚實的大腿更鼓勵性地纏上Dick的腰。

他們的下身互相摩擦，Jason的下面會濕地一蹋糊塗，愛液都順著兩人的大腿流下。Jason會主動親吻Dick的脖頸，還會嗅聞他的信息素露出安心的神情，就像他得知Dick剛分化後，稱讚他聞起來就像大海一樣讓人心曠神怡。

接者Dick會讓右手下滑到那迷人的臀縫間，Ω的天性使得Dick幾乎不用費心去擴張Jason的後穴，那個本就應該接受他的地方。他猜測，這時候向來寵溺他的哥哥大概會主動張開雙腿讓自己操進去。

但第一次的標記，Dick會從後面進入。沒錯，就像一隻雌獸準備接受他的王一樣，他會讓Jason跪趴在床上，顫抖著翹起那渾圓的屁股請求Dick進來。Dick的陰莖很大，也許Ω會因為被陰莖填滿的飽脹感下意識地向前逃跑，但他會趁機掐緊Jason的腰際狠狠地挺垮插入。

Jason會無力地抓緊床單承受來自後方的撞擊一邊發出呻吟，這些都是他該接受的。Dick會環抱住Jason把他收覆在自己的羽翼下，愛憐地親吻Jason的背肌，一邊啃咬一邊奪取他的Ω。等到他的陰莖結卡住Jason讓他叫出一聲哀號時，張嘴用力咬住脖子後方的腺體。

Dick低吼了一聲，射在自己手上。

他去年已經分化了，不再是當年那個未成熟的孩童，他知道Bruce當年的決定是正確的，他也清楚Damian跟Jason之間只是有名無實的婚約。

明天是Dick的16歲生日，家族成員都會齊聚一堂，Bruce答應他可以實現一個只要是Wayne家能做到的事。

他早已決定好要許什麼願。


End file.
